A Different Kind Of Love
by leytonlover69
Summary: Lucas Scott had never really been one to believe in love at first sight. But this chance encounter with the woman of his dreams had changed his mind completely, but what would he do or say when he realizes she can't talk? Will he leave her? like the rest? Are prove her wrong? Totally Leyton... Rated M, for smut...
1. Chapter 1

** THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT STORY, I SAW THIS MOVIE ON HBO AND DECIDED TO MAKE IT A LEYTON STORY ITS VERY SMUT LIKE, I LOVE WRITTING SMUT. PLEASE ENJOY IT..**

**It's a short chapter, just wanted to see what people think about it**

* * *

A DIFFERENT KIND OF LOVE,

chapter 1

Lucas Scott sat on his white plasti-leather couch, changing the channels slowly but not really watching the tv. His mind was to preoccupied with the woman he had met only a few nights ago. He had went to the grocery store for something or other, he never did end up buying what he had gone for, instead he had found something much better. During his hunt through the maze like sections of the newly erected superstore he had accidentally ran into a woman, she was tiny in stature.

Her long blonde hair had reached down to the small of her back, she had a very slight tan complexion, almost a light gold. she wore a full length white dress and white blouse with a small amount of lace work around the collar. Her golden green eyes had stared at him shocked before she hid her face, bowed and quickly walked off in the opposite direction. Those beautiful golden green eyes had melted him, they seemed so innocent, yet had the twinkle of someone who had seen the darker side of human nature. She had walked away before he had the chance to apologize for running into her. After the incident he had left without buying what he needed, now Lucas had never really been one to believe in love at first sight. But this chance encounter with the woman of his dreams had changed his mind completely. How stupid he had been he thought, that he didn't say anything, or try to introduce himself in any way. Instead he left the store in a daze.

He hit the off button on the remote and the tv winked off with a small whisper. He stared at himself in the reflection of the tv, his mind still half gone. Lucas wasnt bad looking, not in the slightest. He stood roughly five eleven, with blonde hair. Still in his prime at only twenty-two and healthy as an ox and he was well built. He was by no means a body builder but he did have an athletic body type, not overly toned but just enough to make him look good. He had a light tan, and baby blue eyes. It was still early in the morning, and on this particular Thursday he had nothing to really do. He worked at a local company, cutting the trees loggers brought in, into sections to be split and sold as fire wood. It was decent pay..He rose from the couch, deciding he'd make a run around town seeing as he had nothing better to do.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer, walked briskly down the steps of the local hospital. Her yearly check up done with She fumbled in her bag for her phone and texted her friend, asking if she still wanted to go see a movie that night. She felt a hand on her ass and she turned to see a very dirty looking man behind her. Peyton was twenty, five five and as described by her friend, beautiful. She had never really seen herself as good-looking, just simply as Peyton Sawyer. She often thought of herself as more plain than anything. she had a relatively small chest,. She was tiny, but not deathly skinny, she had a flat stomach, ever so slightly toned. She had a slight hour glass figure, with a nice firm rear.

She quickened her pace as the creep behind her laughed teasingly, she wanted nothing to do with scum like him. She'd grown up in a hostile enviroment, with a predatory dad who had done everything to her, and had made her do everything except for full on intercourse. He had left her hymen alone, always saying that someday soon he would "pop her". He landed up dead from a heart attack before he could make good on his promise.

Her mom had died when she was just a small child and her dad never really held a steady relationship. She had been born with an underdeveloped voice box and had been rendered mute before she had been birthed. Her dad probably saw this an his opportunity to take advantage of her, he had told her it was a way of expressing their love for each other, some love. If she acted stubborn or tried to get out of it he'd beat her until she couldn't resist or simply accepted it.

She had grown up with people always believing that she had some sort of mental illness because she couldn't talk, to the contrary she was extremely brilliant, albite shy. the very small amount of boyfriends she had had, she could count on one hand. They had all tried to "help her" by attempting to coax her into getting surgery. They had all abandoned her within just a few weeks and she had never really had many people there for her.

"Awe come on baby, why'd gotta be so prude?" his voice was slightly slurred,

Perhaps he was buzzed she thought. She looked around and not many people were around, it was late morning on a Thursday an most people were at work. She heard the mans footfalls quickened.

"Ya just gonna ignore me you little bitch?"

She sped up just a bit more, hoping the man would give up.

"Hey! I'm talking' to you!"

She heard him break into a run and she did the turned to the left At the sight of the buildings end but only to find herself in an alley. She had never really been great under pressure but how could she let herself do something that stupid.

The man was close behind her, she could hear him gaining. the sound of his footfalls mixed with the beating of her heart.

She tripped on something, falling to the ground face first. She tried to get up as quickly as she could but to no avail. The man grabbed her and pinned her, shoving her back onto her stomach and twisting her arms back behind her.

He let out a low gutteral chuckle,

"I got ya know, you fucking lil' whore!"

He leaned down and smelled her hair, he reeked of body odor and booze.

She opened and closed her mouth, unable to speak. She knew if he wanted he could take her right then on the cold blacktop of the alley. She was weak, and had no idea in the least how to fight. She couldn't scream for help. All she could do was sit there and cry silently, the tears pooling in the collection of mucky water beneath her.

The man lifted up her skirt, rubbing her ass with his hand. She struggled to breathe underneath his weight.

He grabbed the underside of her panties and pulled them down her legs. Her chest convulsed what little it could, as the man rubbed her, he pushed the tip of his finger in her ass making her squirm. He probed her before removing his finger and sliding inside her vagina, he met her resistance and burst out laughing.

"A virgin are ya, don't worry sweetie we'll fix that right up for ya" he said with mock sympathy. He left her resistance, pulling out.

He started ripping her skirt, he stopped as he neared the top."I'm gonna really fucking enjoy this."

He started to unzip his pants when the sound of rapid footfalls became clearer. If the man heard it he didn't care, he started to rub his hand across her rear, taking his sweet time.

"What the hell?!"

She wondered how it took him that long to hear the approaching person.

He started to turn, to investigate the foreign noise. He was knocked cold by the smashing of a metal pipe across his cheek. The man slumped over, unconscious or dead. She lay there, afraid to move. Thoughts raced through her mind.

"Hey, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

The voice spoke gently, painted with concern and worry.

She sat up, her face buried in her hands. The man knelt next to her, all she could see of him through her tear blurred eyes were his brown leather work boots. She looked up and she was overwhelmed with, relief? Shock and awe? Disbelief even. It was the man she had run into at the grocery store Monday night. The man looked nearly as surprised as she was. She lost control and dove into his arms, sobbing helplessly. The sudden attack knocked the man on his ass, if he cared he didn't show it, he just held her in his arms, stroking her back and telling her everything was alright.

Lucas had been walking aimlessly about when he had heard the commotion around the next corner, he heard a man yelling, people running. He knew he should mind his own business but he couldn't help but take a peek, he turned the corner in time to see a women and man run down an alley way about a block and a half down. He jogged to the corner to see the man on top of her. He broke into a run down the alley when he saw the man start to rip her skirt, picking up a metal pipe carelessly thrown by a door to one of the buildings. He ran as fast as his legs would take him, and as the man turned to see who was coming when he swung the pipe connecting with the mans head. The pipe struck with a sickening, audible crunch and the man toppled over blood running from a very nasty looking gash across his temple.

"Hey, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Stupid question. Of course he had hurt her, the man was about to rape her. He knelt next to her, something familiar yet foreign about her. When she turned to look at him, with those golden green eyes, red and blurred with tears that ran down her wet and mud stained face, he froze in disbelief. It was her, the girl who had dominated his dreams every night since their chance meeting. She dove into his arms, knocking him off-balance and causing him to fall painfully on his tailbone. He didn't care, all he knew was this poor, hurt girl was crying in his arms. He held her tightly as she cried into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks you guys the review were great...**

_**I got another story you all should check out, it includes the whole OTH gang, And yes Leyton is together just to let you know... So, it's called History Repeating, by bittersweetblonde, it's a story based on a school shooting, not the one we all know, but another one. The gang is all grown up now, It tells what is going on inside each other their heads, Haley as a teacher, who is scared for already going through something like this, and her mind as she thinks about her son, and husbands and unborn child. Lucas as he thinks about his wife and daughter.. Sam is in this story to, Then it takes you to the outside of it,. You know, with Nathan and Peyton outside waiting on their spouses needing to know if their okay. Brooke and Julian scared for Sam... It's a one-shot, and it's a good one.. So please check it out..**_

_**So thanks for the reviews again I hope you like this chapter**_

* * *

_** A Different Kind Of Love  
**_

_**Chapter 2**_

They sat there, holding each other for almost twenty minutes before she moved. She wiped her eyes, and tried to stand only to fall again. She winced in pain and grabbed her ankle. "Shit... Um..." he stood, slung her bag around his shoulder and lifted her up . Carrying her princess style. She looked into his eyes, as their eyes locked, he knew instantly that he loved her. He didn't know if she felt the same but he pushed that from his train of thought.

Her face turned a slight red and she looked away as he started down the alley way. Leaving the rapists body there, somebody would find him eventually right? "mind if I ask your name?" He took a careful mind to make sure her skirt was closed up.

She looked at him, then reached under his arm into her bag, pulling out her cellphone and rapidly clicking the buttons. She showed it to him. " Peyton Sawyer, and you?" She avoided looking him in the eye.

"Lucas, Lucas Scott." he smiled, Why didn't she just say her name."What's a matter, can't talk?" he buzzed playfully, hoping to gain a smile from her.

He felt her shiver, her head lowered a bit as she typed."no. I'm mute. Sorry"

His gut dropped as guilt hit him "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean, I just thought that,"

She shoved the phone in his face "Its okay. You didn't know."

He shut up. His gaze straight ahead as he carried her to the hospital. Her second visit that day.

* * *

They reached the hospital in just a few minutes, dead silent as they entered. Neither one wanting to meet the gaze of the other.

Lucas Scott. She kept repeating his name in her head. What a strange man, from the first time she met him, in the chance run in at the grocery store she had liked him. But experience had got the better of her. No one wanted someone who couldn't talk. Who could never say I love you. So instead of staying she had fled.

When she had met his eyes in the alley, she knew she loved him. Like it was fate. But she couldn't let such child like hopes and dreams, desires and fantasys take over her reality. she expected him to be gone by the time she came out from the cold and drafty hospital room. she didn't even know him but the thought of him leaving so soon hurt.

The doctor had taken some x-rays and left her alone in the room for the better part of an hour. She had decided not to report the attack, and merely gave the story she had tripped while running. The nurse found her some safety pins and helped her pin her skirt back into place. He finally came in, explained she had a hairline fracture, and had sprained her ankle. He had her put in a protective boot, gave her a pair of crutches and had her out the door within the next forty-five minutes.

She was already mid text to her friend, asking for a ride when she stopped, there he was. Sitting in the same spot he had been when they took her back. He was bent over, staring at the floor seemingly deep in thought.

She took a deep breath and hobbled over to where he was, plopping down in the seat beside him. He looked up and smiled.

She blushed slightly, his face seemed so kind and gentle. He was handsome, with nice features. He had sideburns, His hair wasn't to thick, it was obviously groomed. He had stubble along the underside of his jaw, along his chin and the lower parts of his cheek. It was obvious he hadn't shaved in a week or two and looked gruff, but somehow added to the gentle appearance. His blue eyes seemed to cut into her. She smiled and looked at the floor.

"If you need a ride, I'm parked not to far from here. I can run and come back, pick you up?" his voice sounded a bit scratchy. It was funny how she was just now noticing the small details of his appearance, despite the fact he had carried her for two blocks.

She watched him from the corner of her eyes, he had nice sized arms, a scar across his left forearm. His jeans were slightly dirty. His boots were worn and had gashes across the tops. His black shirt was neat, just a simple black cotton tee. She noticed, hidden in the shadow of his cowboy hat was a scar across his right eye.

She deleted the text she had written to her friend and despite her better judgement typed a simple yes to him.

He stood and took a step forward, she took in the features of his figure. He had broad shoulders and a firm torso, with a healthy v shape to him, his blonde hair, set his tan complex off..

He turned and smiled wide. "I'll be back in just a few okay? Stay sitting I'll come get you." And with that he turned and briskly walked through the sliding doors.

Her heart raced. The man was well built, obviously handsome. Why would he offer to help her? Why did she so suddenly accept his ride? She didn't even know him but felt like she did.

She lost herself in thought and within a few minutes he re entered the building, as she started to stand he scooped her up, carrying the crutches in his left hand and holding her up with his arms. She blushed intently at the very unneeded yet greatly appreciated behaviour.

He carried her to his car, a nice car at that. A black and red 69' Camaro. He set her down and opened the door for her, collapsing and storing the crutches in back as she slid in. He closed her door and swung around to the driver's seat, hoped in and turned the key. The car roared to life.  
"So, Peyton. Where am I taking you. Police station? why didn't you just report it to the doctor?"

He buckled up and she did the same before typing. "I'm not reporting the crime. I don't want to. Please just take me home."

He frowned at this. He sat there for a second, debating god knew what in his head."you sure you don't want to report the crime? It'd be a good idea to." He watched her and she looked away, suddenly nervous.

He was right. but would the cops listen to her? She typed. "okay. Take me to the police station."

"Aye aye captain" He made a mock salute and she giggled slightly. As though in response to her small windy action he beamed. Obviously happy.

* * *

The drive to and from the police station was quite. They had reported the crime, told the police where the man had been. After being stuck in the station for most the day all they achieved was the report. Much to Lucas's dismay the man had disappeared. Bastard had a thick skull. The pipe had bent on impact.

They arrived at her house, he got out, his breath visible in the cold night air. He opened her door and got her crutches he helped her to her door and they stared at each other.

"Well, guess this is goodbye then. Um. Would it be too much to ask to see you again." His voice wavered ever so slightly. He wondered if she had heard the worry in his tone. He shifted, nervous and suddenly uncomfortable.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. she typed slowly, as though reconsidering whatever it was she had to say. She handed him the phone, tilted her head and smiled. His heart skipped a beat. He took the phone afraid of the words it may show him. "Nothing would make me happier. Would you like to come in?"

For the first time since his first girlfriend he got butterfly's. He nodded as he handed her back her phone. She unlocked the door and led him inside.

She used the voice manager on her computer to talk to him. Using the preview option as a surrogate voice. They chatted the night away. He confirmed his suspicion that she was single. She was a free-lance manga artist much to his liking. Her and the few company s she worked for traded her work through a series of scanners and fax machines, emails, and other such electronic processes. Much to his liking.

Lucas had a strange obsession with book collecting, saying he had about twelve hundred books. They talked of their childhoods, their careers and life styles. Their hobby's and likes.

They soon found they had quite a bit in common and shared many of the same views on life. Finally around 3 a.m. Lucas decided he should leave. Peyton protested, worried he might have an accident so late at night. But put up no resistance as they walked to the door. They stared at each other, eyes locked, searching one another. Lucas leaned in for a kiss, expecting it to be too soon. Instead her lips met his, Their lips brushed shyly at first. With fleeting, soft gentle kisses. He fared his luck and kissed deeper, finding to his surprise she kissed ever more deeper. He brushed his tongue lightly against The barrier of their lips, she parted, and he slipped his way inside her mouth. Her tongue meeting his, twirling in a graceful dance as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. Embracing her. She tasted sweet, his mind melting as their kisses became passionate.

She started to lose her mind, as she kissed a man she had known only a few short hours as passionately as though they had been in love for years. She reached up letting her crutches fall with a light bang and wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned down and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, she had never acted like this, never even kissed a man before. It was so strange yet so compelling because it felt so right. She broke the kiss and mouthed the words "Don't go"...

* * *

**So should he stay or go... your call...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay people, listen up... first off thanks to the ones who like the story and review. And to the ones, who pm me saying this story is to unreal.. Well, Duh...It's fanfiction people, which means me as the writer can write it anyway I want. That what make fanfiction funny, so writers can take their stories where they want them to go.. **_

_**So I suggest for the ones who don't like the idea of Peyton just hooking up with a stranger, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER...**_

_**IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER, A VERY SMUT ONE AT THAT..I'M SORRY IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS...IT'S HOW I WANT IT TO GO, SINCE IT'S MY STORY.**_

* * *

A Different Kind Of Love

Chapter 3

She broke the kiss and mouthed the words "Don't go"

"I wont. I wont ever leave."

They laughed slightly as they put their foreheads together, staring into each others eyes. she motioned for a door down the hallway. He carried her there, managing to open the door without putting her down. They entered her bedroom and he layed her down across the bed. She layed there, her heart racing. Her thoughts a jumbled mess.

He layed her down, she was so small. So fragile. He was nervous. Of the four partners he'd had he'd only ever had sex with one of them. He performed excellent but for some reason seeing this beautiful creature layed out in front of him made him more nervous than anything really ever had.

She leaned on her elbows, as she undid the buttons on her cotton blouse, she let it fall open, as she undid the snap on the front of her bra. As it fell open she blushed, looking at the wall as the gentle slopes of her breasts rose and fell with her deep breaths. He leaned down, taking her chin in his hand and making her look at him. She stared into his eyes in the dark of the night. He spoke gently, meaningfully. "I've just met you, and I have no clue what the hell I'm doing. The only thing I know, and cant explain." he paused. "I think I love you.." he didn't know why he said that but he spoke from his heart.

Her eyes blurred with tears and she pulled him in for a kiss. Twirling her tongue with his. He broke their kiss, she mouthed. "Make love to me."

He smiled as he trailed kisses down her neck, she tilted her head up, his kisses sending miniscule shocks through her body. He reached her breasts, kissing his way around them, he took her nipple in his mouth, her stomach tingled with the sensations he was sending through her. He twirled his tongue around her nipple, causing her breathing to deepen.

He massaged her other breast with his rough, calloused hand. He left her breasts, much to her dislike. He kissed his way down her stomach, massaging her stomach as he got lower. He Slipped off her torn skirt, rubbing her shapely legs as he did so. He pulled her panties off, revealing her bare mound. He could smell her scent and it drove him wild. She shivered as he parted her legs.

Her scent was intoxicating, he flicked his tongue across her opening and he felt her shiver. The tiny bud already hardened and out from its hooded enclosure. He swept his tongue across it, he felt her sigh heavily, as her back arched. He took the hard little nub in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, driving wonderful sensations through her petite body. He left her nub and licked her slit, taking in her taste. Much like her mouth she tasted sweet. as he ran his tongue through and around her opening. He felt her suddenly convulse as she had her first orgasm, he lapped at the small trickle of juice that came from her. He stood, removing his shirt, she layed there breathless, as he undid his pants and let them fall. " Are you sure?"

She looked at him through dazed eyes. Eyes filled with pleasure and fear. nodding slowly she reached up, her arms out stretched as he layed across her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, melting into him. He knew from their earlier discussion that she was still a virgin,

He aligned his manhood with her opening, pushing in slowly. She gasped as she felt him prod her wall, she looked up into his eyes, as they locked their gaze he pushed in, tearing her. She tensed and he saw her start to cry. He stopped when he bottomed out. They lay there motionless. Waiting for the pain to subside. He wiped her tear away and kissed her cheek. She smiled, and nodded. He slid out slowly, she was tight, really tight.

The second he had penatrated her she felt the pain course through her. She felt overly full, and could feel his warmth inside of her. She could also feel the warmth of her blood running down her rear. He wiped her tear and kissed her cheek, she could see the worry, the pleasure, the want in his eye. She wanted him. It felt right. She nodded and after a few seconds he slid out slowly, pushing back in gently.

She winced with every stroke and then the pain started to dull and fade away, with its disappearance came a subtle fire. It grew inside her as he increased his pace, she could feel him inside her, his throbbing manhood. the fire growing in her, her breathing short and quick, her back arched and she involuntarily moved her hips to meet his thrusts. She felt something explode, as the most intense feeling of pleasure she had ever felt came across her, she convulsed, the walls of her canal milking his manhood by nature, as she reached hers he came

Into his, he buried himself within her, as he filled her with his seed, she gasped each time she felt his hot seed leave him and enter her.

They layed there, breathless from their simultainiously achieved orgasms. Still inside her, he held her, she felt safe in his arms. And together still joined as one they drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
